


A Night Out

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: The  reader and Sam have a special night out





	

          This was the night out that I’d been craving, Sam and I had been together for a while now and you wanted to go out just him and I and that wish was finally coming true. I was putting on my tight denim jeans with my early 2000s Disturbed T-shirt.  We were headed out to the bar for some drinks.

          “Are you having fun?” He asked as the waitress brought us our drinks. I looked over noticing a sign-up sheet for that nights karaoke.

          “Yes, I am and hold on I’ll be back in a few.” I said standing up and walking over to the man who was at the table telling people when they were up.

          “What song will it be?” The guy asked me with a grin.

          “See You in Hell by Hinder.” I said with an excited smirk.

          “You’re up next so get up there.” He said pleased to see a beautiful woman about to sing karaoke.”

          I nodded and I walked up on the stage where I found Sam staring at me slightly confused. I grasped the mic as the first lyrics came ripping out of me.

_‘I bet Sinatra’s there,_

_Chillin’ with Marilyn in her underwear_

_I bet you Elvis ain’t the king_

_With Morrison and Joplin_

_On stage about to sing’_

          I smile slightly while enjoy my two beat rest before the next lyrics come tumbling out of me.

_‘Don’t act like you don’t party_

_Cause I’ve seen you around_

_So let’s get it started,_

_Cause tonight it’s getting down._

_See you in hell, what the hell_

_You never could tell, it might be like heaven_

_The Devil ya’ll has got an old Les Paul,_

_His amps are cranked up to elven_

_Everybody say hell, anybody say yeah_

_I smoke, I drink, I lie, I cheat_

_And damn I do it well,_

_See you in hell’_

          I took a deep breath before another small lyric made its way from my mouth.

_‘So good’_

          I danced around the stage to the steady rhythm of the backing music as I was getting lost in the feel of being slightly normal for once.

_‘listen,_

_Down here all the girls are smokin’_

_If you wanna fight or need a light,_

_The bar is always open_

_Now think what you wanna think,_

_Yeah you only live once, you only die once,_

_And I just poured a drink_

_See you in hell, what the hell_

_You never can tell, it might be like heaven_

_The Devil ya’ll has got an old Les Paul,_

_His amps are all cranked up to eleven._

_Everybody say hell, everybody say yeah,_

_I smoke, I drink, I lie, I cheat_

_And damn I do it well_

_See  you in hell.’_

          I inhaled another deep breath making sure I had the air to continue.

_See you in hell, what the hell,_

_You never can tell, it might be like heaven_

_The Devil ya’ll has got an old Les Paul_

_His amps are all cranked up to eleven_

_Everybody say hell, everybody say yeah yeah_

_I smoke, I drink, I lie, I cheat_

_And damn I do it well_

_See you in hell_

_What the hell,_

_You never can tell, it might be like heaven_

_The Devil ya’ll has got an old Les Paul_

_His amps are all cranked up to eleven_

_Everybody say hell, everybody say yeah_

_I smoke, I drink, I lie, I cheat_

_And damn I do it well_

_See you in hell_

_I’ll see you in hell_

_I’ll see you, I’ll see you in hell_

_You know I’m a lonely guy_

_See you in hell’_

          The las lyrics fell from my lips and the music began to fade out. I bowed and took my exit off the stage going back to sit by Sam. A look of shock was written all over my face.

          “I didn’t know that you could sing (y/n).” He said shock still clear.

          “Yes I can, I don’t do it much since I became a hunter. Simply because being a hunter doesn’t allow much room for play it mostly work and boozing because that’s all I can bring myself to do.” I said feeling great after singing that song after months of not even humming a note not even to myself.

          “You are amazing and really should sing more often.” He replied with a slight smile.


End file.
